pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
P.E Got Talent/Audiciones
Archivo:GotTalent3.jpg Bienvenidos todos a las audiciones para P.E Got Talent. Ficha Obligatoria de Ejemplo para todos los participantes Nombre: Su nombre real y apellido (este último puede ser inventado) Sprite: Edad: Se aceptan personas entre 5 y 99 años (? ¿Cuál es tu talento? Aquí deben poner cuál es su talento, puede ser: Cantar, Bailar Popping, Baile acrobático, Experto en gimnasia artística, tocar algún instrumento, incluso el talento para poder sacarse mocos de la nariz sin las manos (?. Favor de ser creativos a la hora de poner su talento. Pero tampoco al punto de ser talentos ridículos. País: No es obligatorio, pueden inventarlo. Firma: Audiciones desde aquí Sin límite de inscritos. yopi :3 Nombre: Nana Dummy (?) Sprite: Archivo:Candela NB2.png Edad: 100 (?) 11 años :3 ¿Cuál es tu talento?: hacer todo tipo de baile perfecto (también cuenta los de Michael Jackson OE3), cantar, tocar el violín y pintar genial :3 País: Italia (Roma) Firma: Moka-San 84 19:48 28 jun 2012 (UTC) Hola (? Nombre: Marcela Kukanhgytuf Sprite: Archivo:Marce_Oficial_Sprite.PNG Edad: 99 (con rostro de 11 y personalidad de 5) (?) ¿Cuál es tu talento?: Cantar super cutii las baladas pelando cocos con los pies mientras bailo como un gusano ;D País: País de las hadas de goma :3 Firma: ★No hay ninguna estrella que no sea bella★~ ''' 19:46 28 jun 2012 (UTC) Yooo :3 '''Nombre: Marco Montero Sprites: Archivo:Sprite_de_gala_solo_de_Marco.pngArchivo:Sprite_VS_solo_de_marco_(2).png Edad: 14 ¿Cual es tu talento?: Cantar la gallina turuleca :D y bailar como un profesional ;D ( los generos seran pop rock y electro o3o) País: Venezuela Firma: Marco-kun ~ ¡I was here! 19:53 28 jun 2012 (UTC) King Nombre: Alberto Beresford. Sprite: Archivo:Anciano_HGSS.png Edad: 97. ¿Cual es tu talento?: Cantar teniendo el microfono con los pies y haciendo headbanging al mismo tiempo(Trash metal, electro pop, alternativo, punk, sinfonico, dance, opera.) y tocar guitarra con la nariz. País: Nacido en Alemania.Vivió en Ecuador, Venezuela, Uruguay, México, China, Japón y Narnia entre 1919 y 2012. Firma: King.I'm twisting your mind and smashing your dreams. 19:50 28 jun 2012 (UTC) Yo Nombre: Fabiana Trollingirl (? Sprite: Archivo:Camila_NB2.png Edad: 15 ¿Cuál es tu talento? Puede cantar con la nariz (La boca igual) y las alturas se la pelan por ser parkour profesional País: Corea del sur Firma: Archivo:Mawile_mini.gifArchivo:Sneasel_mini.gifVisita mi PáginaArchivo:Glaceon_mini.gifArchivo:Dewgong_mini.gif¿Algo que Decirme?Archivo:Vaporeon_mini.gifArchivo:Mismagius_mini.gif 19:58 28 jun 2012 (UTC) Esto...Red (?) Nombre: Yago Hayashibara Sprite: Archivo:Hyu NB2.png Edad: 16 años Talento: Cantar en cualquier estilo musical y hacer malabarismos con 5 pelotas. País: Rusia (La madre patria) Firma: --'Pyramid Head' [[User Talk:LordVamdemon666|'See? I'm real']] R E D 19:59 28 jun 2012 (UTC) Mee c: ~ Nombre: Angie Kurai Sprite: Archivo:Yuki_Sprite_by_RollingGirl.png Edad: 13 años Talento: Escribir novelas, poesías, etc. País: Gensokyo ;D Firma: †яємιℓια ѕ¢αяℓєт† ~Archivo:Remilia_Scarlet_icon.png~ †мιѕѕ ναмριяє σƒ gєηѕσкуσ† 20:30 28 jun 2012 (UTC) Yoppe Nombre: Stan Lee Sprite Archivo:Stalin_sprite_(diario).png '''y su asistente:Archivo:Torchic_moviendose.gif' '''Edad:' 32 años. Talento: Hacer trucos de magia y malabares con el torchic. País: Trinidad y Tobago. Firma: --'★Stan-Lee★' ★El Arbol Genealogico de la Familia TheC★ 20:34 28 jun 2012 (UTC) Moi :3 Nombre: Clave Lambert Sprite: Archivo:Rizos fiesta 2.png Edad: 16 Talento: Tiene la extraña capacidad de doblar su cuerpo de una manera imposible para la mayoría de los humanos País: Francia Firma: [[Usuario:Rizos|'I will be free']].[[Usuario Discusión:Rizos|'as a bird']] 21:46 28 jun 2012 (UTC) I COME HERE BARRELS D8 (?) Nombre: Carola Kuraé Sprite: Archivo:Iris_NB2.png Edad: 15 años y no 99 (?) ¿Cuál es tu talento? Cantar canciones hipnotizadoras (Y la hipnosis en general) mientras baila una especie de danza del veintre seductora si, hoy no tengo inspiracoón para decir nada mejor oe3 País: Marruecos. Firma: ¡Furueyo! 166px ¡Osore To tomo Ni Hiza!' '._.' Nombre: Mateo Cadenillas Sprite:Archivo:Plubio_NB2.png Edad: 22 ¿Cuál es tu talento? Cantar (pop,soul y tecno),toca hasta 5 instrumentos a la vez ,adiestrador profesional de Narvals .Tambien tiene una super memoria.Imita a Elmo y a Bruno Mars . País: Extrañolandia (?) Perú Firma: Archivo:Hiedra_NB2.png•°¤*(¯`°(F)(Alonso)(F)°´¯)*¤°• Archivo:Hyu_NB2.png♋ElectricSoul♋' Archivo:Kyouhei_NB2.png 17:56 30 jun 2012 (UTC)' Yo. Nombres: 'Ámbar Blery. '''Sprite: 'Archivo:Sabrina_PW_N2B2.png y sus asistentes:' Archivo:Mismagius_mini.gif '''Edad: ∞' Talento: '''Es una bruja así que puede hacer hechizos y trasformarce en cualquier ser. '''País: Grecia. '''Firma:~''La Rosa Azul simboliza el amor y la prosperidad;Que nunca se te olvide~ Oka? Nombre: Riiko Awata Sprite: Archivo:Riiko_sprite_Yomi.png Edad: 12 con personalidad de 5 (??? ¿Cuál es tu talento?: ''' Cantar lo que sea y en cualquier tono, imitaciones de artistas mucha gente ya la ah confundido con una (?, bailar cualquien genero perfectamente y es escapista profecional '''País: Tuttifruttilandia (?? Malteada-Town :3 Firma:SnowPrim~☆ Rose PrincessArchivo:Cirno_icon.png 02:48 29 jun 2012 (UTC) '8D' Nombre:Carlos Alexanderson Sprite:Archivo:Sprite_de_Shadow_transparente.png Edad:12 años (aunque parezca de 14 (? ¿Cuál es tu talento?:Experto en magia,puede incluso hacerse invisible,ademas puede usar telequinesis,aunque es pobre y muchas veces aprovecha el truco de la invisibilidad para robarle la cartera a otros participantes o incluso a los juezes (? País:Springfield (? Firma:[[Usuario:Totodile7|'' Shadow ]]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |''Algo que decir...?]] 09:47 29 jun 2012 (UTC) Se puede? Nombre: Ángela Hitzwater Sprite: Archivo:Pika_sprite_by_Moka.png Edad: 12 años ¿Cuál es tu talento?:Puede cantar cualquier cosa en toda clase de tonos y bailando cualquier coreografía; ella canta todo el tiempo y baila al hacerlo. País: Paris, Francia. Habla francés, inglés y español. Firma: Archivo:Chi2.jpgChi-Chan ^^ Juguemos!! 8D Archivo:Chi2.jpg 13:12 29 jun 2012 (UTC) My: Nombre: '''Amanda Swotter '''Sprite:Archivo:Maya_by_Neru.png Edad: 15 años ¿Cuál es tu talento? '''Cantar, bailar, hablar al revés y imitar a la gente '''País: '''Chuchelandia (???) '''Firma: NUNCA digas NUNCA 13:31 29 jun 2012 (UTC) Hey barrels: Nombre: Julia R. Deadend Sprite: Archivo:Gothic_girl_sprite.png Edad: 13 ¿Cuál es tu talento?: Los videojuegos violentos y sangrientos y de estrategia. Además de escribir y cantar con voz de chico. País: '''Panem '''Firma: Archivo:Mirai_Nikki_DeusExMachina_Icon.gif 未来Dead END日記神The Blood Teller神 Archivo:Mirai_Nikki_YunoGasai_Icon.gif 15:44 29 jun 2012 (UTC) MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA fuga psiquiatrica Nombre: Suri Lee (la llaman LíriKo) Sprite: Archivo:Suri_Lee.png Edad: 14 años :3 ¿Cuál es tu talento?: Dibujar en cualquier superficie, con especial predilección por los muros (graffity) toca la guitarra, y su gran talento casi siempre oculto: POESÍA :D pero no ñoña! Además se le ocurren palíndromos muy complicados bastante rápido y puede preparar algo comestible con casi cualquier cosa País: Elmo City LíriKo 20:39 30 jun 2012 (UTC) HAHA 8D (?) Nombre: Elizabeth Kurio (Darky 8D) Sprite: Archivo:Elizabeth_Sprite.png Edad: 15 ¿Cuál es tu talento? Tocar la Ocarina y cazar (Sí, el último es un poco lol) País: Moga 8D Firma: Rolling Girl † Seacrhing a Dream. . . 19:46 2 jul 2012 (UTC) Acá por Request (?) Nombre: Julio "Juanito" Hutch Sprite: Archivo:Julio_Hutch_sprite.png Edad: 13 años (Con problemas de altura (?)) ¿Cuál es tu talento? Es bueno tocando el Saxofón, se sabe varias canciones. También es bueno bailando pero lo tiene como segunda opción. País: Inglaterra Firma: '''Ger~(♪)¡Look at Me, Bitch! 22:09 2 jul 2012 (UTC)' AUDICIONES CERRADAS, LA NOVELA YA INICIÓ HACE MUCHO I'm here '''Nombre:' Jorge Fonteblanc Sprite: Archivo:Coke sprite.png y su asistente Archivo:Croagunk NB.gif Pancho Sancho del Carmen. Edad: 100 años Es un vampiro. No envejece (?). ¿Cuál es tu talento? Realizar acrobacias circenses junto a su asistente mientras canta electro-pop País: Francia Firma: --Archivo:Ho-Oh icon.gifA la luz del sol O bajo la sombra de la luna Archivo:Lugia icon.gif 23:41 8 jul 2012 (UTC) Yop :3 Nombre: Dufftin Blacksense Sprite: Archivo:Ghost_by_Moka.png Edad: 15 ¿Cuál es tu talento? Es muy bueno en todo tipo de Arte, especialmente en la escultura. País: '''Alemania '''Firma: Archivo:Crawdaunt_NB.gif ¡Dejame un mensaje, cangrefriend!Archivo:Kingler_NB.gif 00:13 9 jul 2012 (UTC) Categoría:P.E Got Talent